Colm Meaney
Colm Meaney (1953 - ) Film Deaths: *''Die Hard 2 (Die Hard 2: Die Harder)'' (1990) [Windsor Plane Pilot]: Killed seemingly along with everyone else onboard after William Sadler causes their plane to crash by altering their landing patten and turning off the lights on the runway at the last minute, causing Meaney to crash the plane. Only the explosion is seen in the aftermath as Bruce Willis fails to stop it. *''The Last of the Mohicans (1992)'' [Maj. Ambrose]: Shot by Wes Studi during a struggle with a warparty. *''Far and Away (1992)'' [Kelly]: Killed presumably in an argument. *''Into the West (1992)'' [Barreller]: Killed presumably in a struggle. *''Under Siege (1992)'' [Daumer]: Shot repeatedly in the back with a machine gun by Erika Eleniak as Colm goes to shoot Steven Seagal. *''Monument Ave. (1998) (Snitch, Noose, Talk of the Town)'' [Jackie O'Hara]: Killed in a fight/shootout with mobsters. *''Three and Out (2008)'' [Tommy]: Hit by a train driven by Mackenzie Crook when he purposely steps onto the tracks (with Crook stopping but then speeding up). He appears as a ghost to Crook (possibly a figment of his imagination) at the end of the film. *''Unnatural Causes '(Clean Break) '(2008)'' [Trevor Jones]: Shot repeatedly in the back by a corrupt cop (presumably Francesc Garrido). *''The Damned United'' (2009) [Don Reive]: Dies (off screen) of motor neurone disease years after the story ends; his death is mentioned in end credits text. *''Soldiers of Fortune'' (2012) [Carter Mason]: Stabbed in the back at the end of a knife fight with Christian Slater. *''The Devil's Hand'' (2014) [Elder Beacon]: Disemboweled by Alycia Debnam-Carey (off-screen); the film cuts to black as Alycia plunges her hand into Colm. Television Deaths: *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Mind's Eye (1991)'' [Chief Miles O'Brien]: Shot with a phaser weapon by a brainwashed LeVar Burton in a holographic simulation under John Fleck's instructions. He survives the episode in reality. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Armageddon Game (1994)'' [Chief Miles O'Brien]: Appears to have been vaporized by an accidentally activated security program, along with Alexander Siddig and others in a security recording presented to Avery Brooks by Peter White and Darleen Carr. In truth, the recording was false (to cover up their attempt to kill them). *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Whispers (1994)'' [Chief Miles O'Brien / Replicant Miles O'Brien]: Playing a dual role as O'Brien and a "replicant"; The "replicant" is shot repeatedly by Paradan rebels. He dies while talking to the real "O'Brien" *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: All Good Things... (1994)'' [Chief Miles O'Brien]: Killed in an explosion, along with everyone else aboard, when the "past" Enterprise is destroyed while attempting to collapse the anti-time anomaly. He, along with everyone else, is restored to the proper timeline by John de Lancie after the anomaly is collapsed. *''Scarlett (1994; miniseries)'' [Father Colum O'Hara]: Shot by Sean Bean. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Visionary (1995)'' [Chief Miles O'Brien]: His future self is shot in the chest by a laser beam hidden behind an access panel by Klingon saboteurs as his past self witnesses the death and goes back to prevent it. Later he dies of radiation poisoning due to the side effects of traveling through time, after he travels several hours into an alternate future. His future self goes back instead, taking his place. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Distant Voices (1995)'' [Chief Miles O'Brien]: Playing the personification of Alexander Siddig's doubt in Siddig's coma-induced hallucination, Colm is killed (exact method unclear, as this is a dream) by Victor Rivers. *''Hell on Wheels: Gambit (2016)'' [Thomas 'Doc' Durant]: In a flash forward scene, he dies of old age/heart attack while writing a letter. Gallery colmdfdfd.png|Colm Meaney in Hell on Wheels: 61 Degrees Category:Actors Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:1953 Births Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Ghost scenes Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by staged shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in a Die Hard film Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by hit by train Category:Actors who died in Bruce Willis Movies Category:Actors who died in Adam McKay Movies Category:Die Hard Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Peter Yates Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies